To The End
by Echo87
Summary: Harry one half of the feared duo at the orphanage, both witch and wizard. The feared duo now going to Hogwarts, watch out! Evil&Dark Harry. First year AU. disclaimers etc inside. R&R. Should be original. Please try it out. didnt know what to put for genre
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series created by J.K. Rowling or any other book that I might use reference from (names, places etc) or music that might/will appear in this fic.

**Summary**: Harry grew up in an orphanage picked on and beaten up, but with a new friend they rise to the top of the hierarchy and became the feared duo. Now they are off to Hogwarts, a bigger challenge for the pair. Watch out Hogwarts here they come, the fearsome duo strikes again.

First year; AU, dark.

Mentions abuse, swearing, (drugs, drinking; eventually).

Dark and Evil Harry, Own Character (not a Mary-sue! She's only wearing my clothes once again!)

Pairings: undecided, most likely slash (Harry with a boy).

**

* * *

**

**To The End**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Luc's Orphanage in lower middle class London, was home to children of many ages, and was run by a middle-aged woman by the name of Jane Reid, and her husband David Reid. Jane Reid was a slightly plump woman of 5 foot 4 inches in height with light brown hair that appeared dull and lifeless, it was thin and stringy, almost a greasy quality and her eyes were also brown and were small in size. Her face was always held in a pinched way, like she is constantly sucking on an extremely sour lemon, her thin lips pursed together to form a line, and deep wrinkles invading her face. David was a burly man of 6 foot 1 inch in height, with light blonde hair that was thinned greatly; it contrasted with his darkly tanned skin, from days out in the sunny weather of London. He had hazel eyes which held a concealed hatred and annoyance from other adults; however, it was not concealed from the children who lived at Luc's Orphanage.

The orphanage itself was three stories in height, and the yard was a fair size, the property was enclosed in high fencing with gates at the end of the driveway. The grounds surrounding the building were maintained, creating a welcoming atmosphere to the potential adopters, however the children knew better and it made them wary of how things looked to how things really were, they never took things at face value. Inside, the first floor held the kitchen the living and dining rooms and the Reid's office and adjourning bedroom and loo. The second and third floors held the children's rooms and a loo on each floor; each floor was designated to a gender.

However what the common public didn't know was that there was a cellar off the kitchen, it was small, dark and wet, it was used as punishment for those who were exceptionally bad. It was the worst place any of the children wanted to be, and to be locked up in there for who knows how long, made the children do as they were told, and kept them in line at least for a little while. Other punishments that the Reid's inflicted, with the locking up of children in the cellar, were; the belt/cane, no food, and humiliation. The children were often cruel to each other as well, ganging up on the weaker children, creating a sort of hierarchy among the orphans.

The Reid's ran a strict 'household'; the children would wake up promptly at 7:00 am, and help the younger children get ready, among getting ready themselves. Then they would take turns cooking breakfast and doing the morning chores, which included the dishes, cleaning the loo's and tidying up after the initial morning rush in all rooms. At 8:00 am, the children who were old enough to go to school would pack themselves lunches and leave for the local schools, the younger children who did not go to school, would then go outside and help around the yard, and if they were good they could play. When the school's let out at 3:00 pm the children would come back to the orphanage and do their homework, assigned chores and the making of supper, after which the children would do as they wanted until it was time for bed.

When at the local schools the orphanage children were not treated very well, they were picked on and beat up. Often the children of Luc's Orphanage would band together, and protect each other; however, there was always the odd one out, for whatever reasons it was. This odd one out had no protection from anyone, and was left to fend for themselves, getting picked on and beat up from all side; at school and a the orphanage. This was the life of one Harry Potter. The Reid's found Harry on their doorstep one morning a couple of days after Halloween five years ago, there was a letter with Harry giving his name, birth date, and parents' names, it also held the reason for why little Harry was there; his parents died in a car accident a couple nights previous.

Harry had just started school and already he wished that he had died with his parents. Before going to school, Harry wasn't picked on a lot, he was mostly ignored, that all changed when he made something very odd happed and no one could explain it. This was just before the start of the school year, from then on he was labeled as a freak, and no one wanted to be associated with the orphanage's black sheep. Harry's life was very hard indeed. He was the favourite whipping boy of the Reid's and was often punished because many things were blamed on the young boy, often when the boy had done absolutely nothing wrong.

On Monday in the month of October, there was a new arrival, she was the same age as Harry she was dropped off by a worker from Children Services and a couple of policemen; during the day. Harry was forced to stay at the orphanage instead of going to school because of the recent punishment given by David Reid, Harry was still recovering from a couple of days previous and was expected to be back at school the next day. Being a curious young boy Harry snuck out of the kitchen, where he was cleaning the floors, to listen in on the new arrival's story. According to the worker and policemen, Annika's (the new arrival) step-father had snapped and killed her mother and step-brother, older by a couple of years, and then killed himself, all in front of Annika. She had yet to say anything but a few words since the incident, which occurred a week ago.

When the police arrived on the scene they found Annika, covered in blood, sitting on an old trunk which seemed to be filled with her possessions, she was sitting there staring at the front door seemingly oblivious to the scene next to her. When she was cleaned up, they found that she had numerous bruises and scars that with the proper care could heal properly and without leaving any marks. From what the worker and police could gather was that the step-father was abusive and had often went after the mother and daughter, the son was relatively free from the marks of abuse. It was assumed that the son was well liked and the abuse would often occur when the son was not around. What stumped the police was the fact that Annika was left alive when the rest of the family was dead.

Annika, with her trunk of possessions was set up in a room on the second floor with two other girls in the room with her, a fairly empty room compared to the rooms with up to five girls in one room. Harry was called in from the kitchen to help Annika settle in, and to tell her about the schedule, rules, punishment and chores within the orphanage. Harry was also set to show Annika around the building and the surrounding grounds, Harry was extremely nervous and it was not helped by the silent Annika. When they were out by the back corners of the grounds Annika stopped and sat down with her back resting against the fence. Harry sat down next to her, where they sat silently for a bit.

Harry finally broke the silence when he confessed that he heard what the worker and policemen were talking about with the Reid's, that he knew her 'story'. He went on to tell her about his own 'story' and his life here at the orphanage, about how he was hated for no good reason. That sometimes he could make things happen, things that should not be able to happen. He told her what he wanted to achieve, which was control and power over all those who had hurt him; he wanted to be feared, not picked on. He wanted to be _the_ hierarchy, the top of the food chain.

When he was done talking, Annika asked why he told her this; Harry answered that he knew that she would understand, that she could do the same weird things happen. That she would be treated the same way as him, by the other children, that together they could achieve this common goal. Being six years old at the time, words like these were very strong and with the innocence that comes with that age made the words more truthful, stronger. Said with pure intention, accepted in pure intention. Together that day the two children made an alliance; to stick together when no one would protect them, to attack with the same venom that they were given. To rise to the top of the food chain and rule the hierarchy of the orphanage and the local elementary school, and to always stay together no matter what, to the end.

Through the years, Harry and Annika did exactly that, they rose to the top of the hierarchy exceptionally fast and stayed there, no one was willing to try to take them out. The other children knew that if there ever was a hint that there might be a 'revolt' of sorts, Harry, and Annika made sure that the thought of such a thing would no longer exist. Children of all ages were ruled at the local elementary school along with all the children at the orphanage, by the duo. They were feared by their peers and loved by their teachers, they were at the top of their classes and created order within the classroom. The only adults not submitting to their influence were Jane and David Reid. The punishments given by them were beyond cruel, yet the duo made it out alive and with their influence over the children never wavering.

Many of the other children tried to get into the good graces of the feared duo, many of them never mentioned that goal again in their life, the rare ones who were worthy, never went to Harry and Annika, Harry and Annika went to them. This was a rare occurrence, the jobs of such lucky children were spying and enforcement of the 'rules' that Harry and Annika created. They did not interfere with the petty squabbles of the schoolyard, they were the 'court' that the petty squabbles came to, to resolve the disagreement. They did many things in the school, creating an underground 'trading ring', they controlled the trading, buys, and selling of things like cards, lockers, lunches etc. It might have seemed juvenile, but they were in elementary school, anything more dangerous then that and it would have been lost on the student population. However, they did get into things with the local high school, and no one at the high school questioned Harry and Annika.

Harry and Annika worked on their magic, since Annika's mother and biological father were a witch and wizard Annika had knowledge of the wizarding world, she also had her mother's spell books, which were enchanted to look like muggle books when muggles looked at them. They had managed to get into Diagon Alley, and pick pocketed some wizarding money from unsuspecting witches and wizards. With the stolen money they managed to get some books about the history of the wizarding world and more spell books to help them with their dealings with the muggles and to further their knowledge before going to Hogwarts. They also went to Knockturn Alley in their wanderings things were much more sinister in the alley, yet the duo felt more at home there then they did in Diagon Alley. Harry also found out about his ability to talk to snakes, which of course was used to their advantage.

Annika got her Hogwarts letter on her birthday, December 2, a Hogwarts staff member, a Professor Vector, came to inform Annika of the wizarding world and to take her shopping for her school supplies. Annika played up not having been to Diagon Alley before, however, what she didn't have to fake was the reaction from the fact that her mother had opened and account at Gringotts for her when she found out that Annika is a witch. Annika had teared up at that fact, and she was glad that no one but the professor had seen any trace of that traitor of a tear leak out of her forest green eyes, glide down her smooth cheek and drip off her chin. That was a rare glimpse of emotion that she had not shown for years and the only person to have seen that was Harry.

The professor had of course informed Jane and David Reid of the fact that Annika is a witch, the aftermath of that day did not end well for Annika, she suffered greatly for her 'freakishness' and 'abnormality'. After that night however, nothing was mentioned of it again. When Harry asked her about it, Annika told him that she read a book about the altering of people's mind, she told him about how she had taken out the knowledge of her being a witch and going to Hogwarts and replaced it with a false memory. Harry and Annika had studied the recomended class books and by the end of the school year, they both knew the material front to back. When they had finished the recommended material, they went back to Diagon Alley and bought more advanced books with their stolen money.

When Harry's birthday drew nearer he had received he Hogwarts letter, however there was no mention of a professor coming to take him to Diagon Alley. Which didn't surprise him because he had found out about himself in a couple of books that he and Annika had bought. It surprised him that no one knew where he really was, hell even he was surprised to find out that he was supposed to be living with relatives, not in an orphanage. Harry and Annika discussed the pros and cons of telling the headmaster where he really is, but in the end, they decided to leave it a secret. If Dumbledore found out that he was in fact living in an orphanage, he would take it upon himself to either keep Harry there or take him out and adopt Harry out to a family that he approves of. Harry would never leave Annika behind, they made a promise to each other, and they were willing to do anything to keep that promise. And Dumbledore was not a man that Harry wanted screwing around with his life.

The duo went to Diagon Alley, Harry had gone to Gringotts and got the key to his account and took out the needed amount of money for his shopping excursion. They had done the needed shopping and had gone back to the orphanage, they had a ton of work to do now that they were going to a boarding school, and they needed to find their replacements. Harry and Annika had picked a select few, they were watching them for months previous. Those picked would run things in both the elementary and high schools, the duo taught them the do's and don'ts, the how-to's, and the secrets to their success, but not all the secrets. By the end of that final month before the duo went to Hogwarts, they found the perfect replacements and they retired their positions to them and backed away from what was their dream. They had a new dream, and it involved Hogwarts and possibly the wizarding world.

September first had Harry and Annika officially entering the wizarding world for the first time, many had waited the return of the boy-who-lived, seeing him for the first time since that Halloween night ten years ago.

Boy was the wizarding world in for a big surprise.

* * *

×××

First chapter what do you think? Is this good enough to continue?

Let me know.

Thanks,

Echo87


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series created by J.K. Rowling or any other book that I might use reference from (names, places etc) or music that might/will appear in this fic.

**Summary:** Harry grew up in an orphanage picked on and beaten up, but with a new friend they rise to the top of the hierarchy and became the feared duo. Now they are off to Hogwarts, a bigger challenge for the pair. Watch out Hogwarts here they come, the fearsome duo strikes again.

First year; AU, dark.

Mentions abuse, swearing, (drugs, drinking; eventually).

Dark and Evil Harry, Own Character (not a Mary-sue! She's only wearing my clothes once again!)

Pairings: undecided, most likely slash (Harry with a boy).

**

* * *

**

**To The End**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Walking through the platforms between nine and ten Harry and Annika were welcomed to the sight of the Hogwarts Express, and many of their peers and their parents talking on the platform. Harry was in his muggle clothes, a plain dark green t-shirt that fit close to his skin, along with skin tight black jeans held up with a studded belt, and black converse high tops for shoes. His hair was unruly as ever, and a dark brown in colour, his eyes a bright emerald green surrounded by long and thick eyelashes, his skin was slightly tanned, from his time outdoors, he walked with a purpose, and confidence, back straight, shoulders back and chin up. 

Beside him was Annika wearing a muggle band t-shirt also fitting close to her skin, and skin tight faded black jeans held up with a studded belt, and black converse shoes. Her hair was pitch black and dead straight, which reached just past her shoulders, and a fringe that went straight across her forehead, just touching her eyebrows, just under her eyebrows were her dark forest green eyes surrounded by long and thick eyelashes. She was also slightly tanned and walked in the same manner as Harry; with purpose and confidence, back straight, shoulders back and chin up. Being only 11 years old they made quite the pair.

The duo made their way onto the train and found a compartment in the very back of the Express; they lifted their trunks onto the baggage racks and sat down next to each other, Harry sitting next to the window. Annika had pulled out a muggle notebook and a pen from her trunk before putting it up, and was sitting next to Harry making notes, Harry looking over her shoulder and making comments every so often. Soon they heard the ramblings of a family of redheads out on the platform, Harry and Annika stopped for a moment to listen in on what was being said. Hearing nothing important they went back to what they were doing. They were left in silence for a few more minutes when the door to their compartment was opened and the youngest boy from the family of redheads came into the compartment.

"Anyone sitting there?"He asked, pointing to the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full." Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. The boy sat looking out of the window, neither introducing himself nor trying to make pleasantries, which in a way pleased the duo, who went back to what they were doing, only now they were speaking in a language that they made up.

"Hey, Ron." The twins that were part of the family had entered the compartment. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train, Lee Jordan's got a tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Who do we have here; did ickle Ronnie find himself some friends?" The other twin asked. "We'll let us introduce ourselves, I'm Fred."

"And I'm George Weasley. And this is our youngest brother, Ronald." The other twin finished.

"Harry Potter and this is my friend Annika Travis." There was a moment of confusion when the twins decided that everyone needed to shake hands, after all the introductions were over with.

"Well, we've got some important business to attend to, so we will be seeing you Harry, Annika, and Ronniekins." With that the twins left in a flourish.

"That was...interesting." Annika stated with a raised eyebrow, looking at Ron, who in turn blushed which clashed horribly with his hair. "Are they always like that?"

"Yah, and they love to prank, so we never have a quiet day at home when they are home." Ron explained, looking very embarrassed. "So you're really Harry Potter?" Ron asked quickly perking up a bit.

"Yes, I am, do you have a problem with that?" Harry asked, looking down his nose at Ron. Ron had the decency to look ashamed, thus making him blush even deeper and violently.

"Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean anything bad by it, so uh, do you have the..the scar?" Ron asked pointing to his own forehead.

Harry gave Ron an incredulous look, and then looked over to Annika, who rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'I told you so'. Harry turned back to Ron who was looking to Harry's forehead hopping to see the scar through his fringe. Heaving a hugh sigh, Harry gave in and pushed back his fringe to show his scar to the other boy. A mumbled 'wow' was all that was heard.

"So, how many are there of you?" Annika asked, eyeing Ron's second hand robes.

"There are seven of us in total, five older brothers, two out of Hogwarts, me and then my sister who is a year younger." Answered Ron looking gloomy. "Bill and Charlie are the ones that left Hogwarts, Bill was head boy, and Charlie was captian of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess aound a lot, but they still get good marks and everyone thinks they are funny. You never get anything new with five older brothers; I've got Bill's old robe, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.

"How old is that rat?" Asked Harry, looking skeptically at the rat.

"He's at least ten years old. His name is Scabbers, he hardly ever wakes up, Percy got an owl for being made a prefect, and I got his rat."

"Is it a magical rat? Does it do any tricks?" Annika asked in a bored tone.

"No he doesn't do any tricks, it think he's just an old muggle rat."

"Curiously long life for a common muggle rat don't you think Ronald?" Annika inquired, looking at the rat in suspicion, at the look, the rat squeaked and scrambled back into Ron's jacket. "Curious indeed."

At having nothing of interest to say to each other, Ron went back to look out the window, and Harry and Annika went back to their notebook. Soon it was lunch time and the trolley lady came by, Harry and Annika bought a few chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties, Ron passed on the trolley, bringing out his corned beef sandwiches, and mumbling about how he hates corned beef. Once they finished eating, Annika put the notebook away and brought out a chess set from her trunk.

"Fancy a game of chess Harry? Winner will go against Ronald," Annika looked over to Ron. "You play right?" Ron nodded his head quickly, looking very interested. Annika and Harry set up their pieces, Annika being white went first. The game lasted little over five minutes, with Annika as the winner. Just as Annika was going to make her first move against Ron, the compartment door opened up to a round faced boy looking tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" The three all shook their heads, the boy then wailed. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"Why don't you go and get an older student to summon your toad for you." Stated Annika who just made her first move against Ron on the chess board, her eyes never left the playing board.

"Alright, I'll try that. Thanks." The boy left in higher spirits, silently closing the door behind himself. Ron and Annika continued their game, with Annika winning ten minutes later. Just as Annika put the chess board and players back in her trunk the door to the compartment opened once again, it was the same boy with the missing toad, only this time there was a bushy haired girl and rather large front teeth, who was wearing her school robes already.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said, in a bossy sort of voice.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron.

"I thought you were going to find an older student to summon your toad for you?" Inquired Annika looking Neville directly in the eyes. Neville blushed under her stare, he started mumbling his explanation, however, no one could understand one word. When the girl made to say something, Harry stopped her with a glare and spoke up himself.

"Neville, right?" At the boy's nod Harry continued, "Speak more clearly so the rest of us can understand you. And you," Harry looked over to the girl, "mind you business." The girl looked offended and huffed but didn't leave the compartment. Harry looked back to Neville and raised one eyebrow, waiting for him to start talking properly.

"Well, I tried to find an older student to help me like you said, but before I could to a compartment with older students, Hermione here ambushed me and insisted on helping me when I didn't want any help to begin with." Neville said this very quickly, and it took the others a few seconds to figure out what Neville had actually said. When Hermione figured it out she huffed even more, and her hair seemed bushier then it was before. Harry and Annika knew this was the truth, because they used the same tactics on the children when they ruled the hierarchy, no matter what, they got the truth from the other children.

"Ok, Neville I'm only going to help you this once, after today you have to figure things out for yourself. There is a spell called a 'point me' spell, and you use it to point you to the direction/place you want to go. Try it out, the summoning spell is more advanced than us first years, so this will have to do." Annika started.

"I've never heard of that spell, it's not in any of the school books." Hermione pointed out, sticking her nose in the air.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't have heard of it, I, unlike you, have my mother's old spell books." Annika pointed out sending the girl a warning glare.

"Yes, well I've learnt all the books off by heart, just because I'm muggle born, does not mean I'm stupid. I've even practiced a few spells and they've all worked for me."

"Your not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts when you are under age, the professor who introduced you into the wizarding world must have told you that." Harry inquired coolly.

"Of course they did-"

"Then you must have known about the risks of doing magic when you've had no proper training, and the trouble you could have gotten yourself and your family in. Do you not?" said Harry, interrupting Hermione.

"Well...yes, that's true-"

"If you had read the information that the professor had given you about the rules and regulations of being a witch/wizard who is just entering the wizarding world, you would have known better then to take such risks, yes?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts', you had completely disregarded the rules that were plainly set out for you did you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then I rest my case." Harry finished, sitting back in his seat, Ron looked at him like he had grown an extra head, and Annika had a small smirk on her lips as she wanted the last word.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to change into our school robes as we will be arriving at Hogwarts soon." Finished Annika, Hermione huffed one last time, as she turned around and left the compartment as quickly as she could, her face a bright red, and tears forming in her eyes. Neville excused himself from the compartment and went to finish his quest to find his toad. The compartment descended into silence once again as Harry, Annika, and Ron took turns to change into their robes, and not five minutes later when they were all changed and settled back in did the compartment door open once again. This time however, three boys entered.

"Is it true?" One of the boys asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." Said Harry while looking at the other two boys, who were thickset and looked extremely mean. They stood on either side of the boy who spoke, looking like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy, noticing where Harry was looking, "and my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron for a moment looked like he was going to laugh, but a glare from Annika prevented that, as she introduced herself. "I'm Annika Travis, you know Harry Potter, and over there is Ronald Wealsey." Draco looked over the three occupants quickly before continuing his speech.

"You'll find Potter, that some wizarding families are better than others, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy held out his hand to Harry.

Harry looked a the hand and then quickly looked at Annika before he answered. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, but it couldn't help to have a second opinion." Harry shook Draco's hand, however he did not let go just yet. Harry stood up and leaned in close to Draco's ear and whispered, "it would not do well to disappoint me and my friend here, those who disappoint tend to lead a tough life once we are done with them." Harry pulled back and gave Draco his most evil smirk he knew; when Draco turned to look at Annika she had the same expression on her face.

When Harry sat back down, Annika stood up and shook Draco's hand also, and she too leaned into Draco's ear and whispered. "However, if your information proves useful, you are able to live for another day. Heed our warnings Draco, and do not bite off more than you can chew, for we never forgive and we never forget." Annika sat back down in her seat and brushed imaginary lint off her robes, Draco stood there in shock for a few seconds before he remembered where he was and gained his attitude back.

"I shall think deeply on your words, and know this, Malfoy's never disappoint." With that Draco and his bodyguards left the compartment, not once glancing at the redhead sitting opposite Harry. Ron sat silently throughout the entire exchange, and he was worried, he was worried that the boy-who-lived and his friend were going to change things, and not for the better. Not once did Ron think about telling anyone about what he thought because he saw how Malfoy reacted to what the two had whispered to him, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of what those two could possibly do to him.

When the train was five minutes from Hogwarts, a voice echoed through the train informing the students to leave their luggage on the train, as it would be taken to Hogwarts separately. Annika then decided to inform Ron of the fact that he had some dirt on his nose, blushing violently Ron wiped off his nose and stood up and left the compartment, Harry and Annika following at their own pace. The students exited the train out onto a tiny, dark platform. A lamp was seen bobbing over the students' and a voice called out, "Firs' years! firs' years over here!" A big and hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Stumbling and slipping, the first years followed the large man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was dark on either side of them, and nobody spoke much. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round the bend here." The man called out. Suddenly there was a loud 'ohhhh' as the narrow path had suddenly opened to the edge of a great black lake. Perched on top a high mountain on the other side, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" The man called out, pointing to he fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry and Annika were followed by Ron and Neville into one boat. "Everyone in? Right then- FORWARD!" The fleet of little boats moved off the all at once, gliding across the lake which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. "Heads down!" The man yelled as the boats reached the cliff. The boats then went through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. The students were carried through a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour.

The students were led up a passageway where they eventually ended up on damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here?" The man raised his fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door was swung open at once and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," said the man.

"Thank you, Hagrid; I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide, the entrance hall was extremely large, the stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. The students followed Professor McGonagall into a small chamber off the Great Hall, they crowded in, and standing rather close to each other than they normally would.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you need to be sorted into your houses." The professor continued her speech for another couple of minutes, Harry and Annika did not listen in, and they were looking among the students to see if they knew any of the other first years. Annika spotted a fellow classmate from their elementary school; he was a favourite of theirs to pick on. When McGonagall left Annika nudged Harry with her elbow when she got his attention she nodded to their prey, Harry nodded to her as if to say 'you go and do it', Annika happily obliged.

Annika walked over to Justin Finch-Fletchley, he didn't notice her until the last possible moment, when he saw her he paled drastically and he tried to get away. However he was backed up against the wall and he had nowhere to go, Annika stood right in front of Justin and smiled a viciously. "Justin, how nice to see you again, who would have thought that we would both be going to Hogwarts this year, Amazing luck wouldn't you think?" Annika put an arm over Justin's shoulders and leaned in closer to his ear, all the while Harry was watching from across the room. "We would have missed you dearly, Harry and I, you were our favourite you know. I look forward to the upcoming seven years together, aren't you? Can you imagine, me being a witch and you and Harry being wizards, magic is a wonderful thing don't you think?"

Annika lowered her voice so only Justin could hear. "Can you imagine all the possibilities that can happen with this piece of wood," Annika held in her hand Justin's wand, which she nicked out of his robe pocket, Justin recognized it, and is eyes if possible got even bigger. "Say one word wrong, one bad look and your life will if possible get even worse." Annika pulled away and just before she handed Justin his wand back she finished, "think about it." She turned and walked a couple of steps away and then she turned back to Justin, "We'll see you later, ta ta." Annika smirked and Justin saw Harry also smirking across the room. The only thoughts in Justin's head were 'oh shit! I am soo dead!' At this moment several students screamed, thus announcing the arrival of the ghosts of Hogwarts, this was not Justin's night.

When Annika made it back to Harry, McGonagall returned to the chamber. "Now form a line, and follow me." The professor called out. The students formed a line and followed McGonagall out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of floating candles, above four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. The professor led the students up to a table where the teachers were sitting. When the students looked up they saw the ceiling which was enchanted to look like the sky outside, as stated in _Hogwarts, __A__ History_. When the professor silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years did most of the students return their gazes back to the hall. On top of the stool was a pointed wizard's hat, which was patched and frayed, and extremely dirty.

The hall became silent when the hat began to sing, the whole hall burst into applause when the hat finished its song and bowed to each of the four tables and became still again. Professor McGonagall then stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She then called out the first name. Sometimes the hat would instantly call out a house, other times it would take the hat a bit longer to decide where to place the student. Hermione and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor, Justin into Hufflepuff, and Draco into Slytherin. Harry was soon called up to be sorted, "Potter, Harry" and the hall broke out into whispers and everyone's eyes were fixed upon the boy-who-lived.

Harry sat on the stool and placed the sorting hat on top his head, which dropped past his eyes. "_Ahh__, yes not a bad mind, a thirst to prove yourself, and plenty of talent.__ Where to put you? Yes, I know now, it will help you on your way to greatness. _SLYTHERIN!" The hat finally yelled out. Harry took of the hat and was greeted by silence, Harry sneered at the student body as Annika started clapping for him. Harry smiled at Annika as he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco, who smirked at Harry. The teachers looked stunned at the fact that Harry ended up in the Slytherin house, they only ever thought of him being in Gryffindor like his parents.

Soon Annika was called by Professor McGonagall, "Travis, Annika." Annika walked up to the sorting hat and placed it on her head, not one minute later was "SLYTHERIN" called out. Annika bowed to the student body also sneering, and then walked over to the Slytherin table and sat across from Harry. Ron was soon placed in Gryffindor, and the rest of the students were sorted. Dumbledore stood up to make his speech, "Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Dumbledore then sat back down, everybody clapped and cheered.

"He's a bit mad isn't he? Though it doesn't really surprise me, the robes were enough of a tipoff." Deadpanned Annika, reaching towards the food that appeared, Harry, Draco and other students nodded in agreement. The feast was soon finished and all the students and teachers were satisfied and content, Dumbledore once again stood up to address the school. "Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Dumbledore then requested that they sing the school song, a sad attempt bring everyone together. Once the song was done the students left to go to their dorms, prefects leading the way for the first years. The Slytherins made their way down into the dungeons and made it to an in descript wall where if you looked closely you can see the Slytherin crest on one of the blocks of stone. The current password was '_Basilisk_', once the students made their way into the common room; where the prefects gave their own introduction speech.

"You are now in the most hated house at Hogwarts, you were chosen for this house by the sorting hat, and it knows what it's doing, you were placed here for a specific reason, you will soon find out that reason. When inside this common room you can argue, fight, duel, whatever, but the second you leave the dorms and enter the whole of Hogwarts you will provide a common front. No weakness will be shown outside of these walls; a truce will be in place between every Slytherin. Your academic career is also very important to being a Slytherin, NO ONE is to fail any classes, if you need help ask, and if you are asked for help you give it. Understood? Any disregard for these rules and any others, that you will be informed about at a later date, will end in severe consequences. Our head of house is Professor Snape, and he will not be bothered by any of your petty squabbles, you will only go to him if the problem cannot be fixed by the house as a whole, academic questions should be once again rectified within this house, and if it cannot be fixed, then and only then should you go to the professor. Think about why you were placed within this house and prove that you belong here. Goodnight."

The Slytherins went their separate ways, Boys down one tunnel and girls down another further into the belly of Hogwarts, they all fell asleep quickly, and morning had come all too soon for the students. A new day had arrived and the start of classes awaited the young witches and wizards.

* * *

××× 

Thanks to all my reviewers: wolfprincess09, katey, Sandra, Jen096, and Criminally Insane Hermit.

I appreciate all reviews, and all constructive criticism. You would not believe how happy I get when I see that I got a review, or that my story was added to someone's alert list, or to c2s, I get all warm and fuzzy inside and for that I thank you.

Let me know what you think of my story so far.

Thanks,

Echo87


End file.
